As is well known, outboard motors for use in powering watercraft include an engine powering a water propulsion apparatus of the motor, such as a propeller. These outboard motors have a cowling in which is positioned the engine.
The motor is generally movably mounted to a stern of a watercraft, and as such, it is desirable that the motor be compact in dimension. Keeping the motor compact reduces air drag and reduces the force necessary to turn or trim the motor. In order that the outboard motor be small in dimension, however, the engine must powering the motor must also be compact in arrangement.
Several problems exist in achieving this desired compact engine arrangement when considering features of the engine which are external to the cylinder block and head. One way to reduce the size of the engine is to reduce the size of the intake system, such as by shortening intake pipes and decreasing their radius of curvature. This solution, however, may reduce air flow to the engine, decreasing engine output and increasing harmful engine emissions.
Another problem is that the various engine components, such as fuel system components, are generally not mounted symmetrically about the engine. This either necessitates that the motor cowling have an irregular shape or that it be symmetrical and be much larger than the total volume occupied by the engine.
An arrangement for an engine powering an outboard motor which overcomes the above-stated problems and which is compact is desired.